Familiengericht
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Das HarryPotterUniversum trifft sich vor dem Familiengericht. Narcissa ist der Ansicht, dass Voldemort kein guter Umgang für ihren Sohn ist. Achtung Parodie. Knüpft locker an Band 5 und 6 an.


Titel: Das Familiengericht

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Pairing: keine nennenswerten (okay… SS/RL wird erwähnt)

Warnungen: AU - nicht wirklich Slash, aber mit slashigen Andeutungen.

Inhalt: Eine Parodie auf die Fernsehsendung „Das Familiengericht" und Harry Potter. Die Handlung knüpft lose an die Geschehnisse in Band 5 und Band 6 an.

Disclaimer: mir gehört wirklich und absolut nichts. Alles JKR, Warner und RTL

* * *

**Das Familiengericht**

Der Fernseher wird eingeschaltet, wir sehen einen Gerichtssaal, komplett mit Publikum und einem grauhaarigen, sehr distinguierten Richter. Rechts vom Richter sitzt ein brünetter, bebrillter Anwalt (wir nennen ihn zukünftig „_Anwalt_") mit seiner Mandantin – einer blonden, aristokratisch wirkenden Frau.

Wer sich mit Gerichtssoaps auskennt, weiß, sie ist die Klägerin!

Alle anderen wissen es spätestens jetzt.

Linkerhand befindet sich eine Anwältin (wir nennen sie zukünftig „_Verteidigerin_") mit dunkelblonder Pagenfrisur. Neben ihr sitzt ihr Mandant, also der Angeklagte. Auf den ersten Blick ein unsympathischer Zeitgenosse. Glatze, bleiche Haut und Augen, die blutunterlaufen wirken. Kurz: einer jener Typen, denen man spätnachts nicht allein in einer Unterführung begegnen möchte. Tagsüber vielleicht lieber auch nicht…

_Die Verhandlung beginnt…_

**Richter**: Wir verhandeln heute über die Klage von Narcissa Malfoy (_die blonde Klägerin nickt_) gegen Tom Riddle alias „Lord Voldemort", alias „Du-weißt-schon-Wer", alias „dunkler Lord", alias „Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf". Habe ich was vergessen?

_Die Verteidigerin schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. Lord Voldemort (also der Glatzentyp) blickt gelangweilt in die Gegend._

**Richter**: Frau Malfoy verlangt, dass Herr Riddle der Umgang mit ihrem Sohn, Draco Malfoy, untersagt wird, da sie befürchtet, dass Herr Riddle einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn ausübt.

**Riddle**: Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie mich „dunkler Lord" nennen würden.

**Richter**: Das können Sie in Ihrem privaten Umfeld halten, wie Sie wollen, Herr Riddle. In Ihrer Geburtsurkunde steht Tom Riddle und so werden Sie vor Gericht auch angesprochen.

**Riddle**: Was man sich hier alles bieten lassen muss…

**Richter**: (_wirft Riddle einen warnenden Blick zu, überhört dessen Bemerkung aber geflissentlich)_

**Narcissa**: Dieser Mann (_sie zeigt auf Riddle_) gehört eingesperrt!

**Richter**: Frau Malfoy, warum schildern Sie uns nicht mal, was Sie zu dieser Annahme veranlasst.

**Narcissa**: Gern, Herr Richter. Das hat alles in den letzten Sommerferien angefangen. Mein Sohn hat sich von einer Woche auf die andere verändert. Er hat mir freche Antworten gegeben und hatte plötzlich Geheimnisse vor mir. Und dann kam er eines Tages mitten in der Nacht nach Hause und brach noch auf der Treppe ohnmächtig zusammen.

**Richter**: (_beeindruckt_) Aha. Und was war der Grund für diesen Zusammenbruch?

**Narcissa**: Ein ganz schreckliches Tattoo auf seinem linken Unterarm. Das hat er ihm verpasst! (_Sie zeigt wieder anklagend auf Riddle_)

**Riddle**: (_zuckt mit den Schultern_) Und wenn schon. Der Junge wollte das so.

**Richter**: Draco ist aber noch nicht volljährig. Sie hätten ihn ohne die Einwilligung der Eltern nicht tätowieren dürfen.

**Riddle**: Das Tattoo ist doch nur so eine Art Clubmitglieder-Ausweis… das haben bei uns alle. Außerdem hatte ich angenommen, dass die Eltern nichts dagegen haben. (_er lächelt diabolisch_) Die sind nämlich auch beide Mitglied.

**Narcissa**: (_wird blass_)

**Anwalt zu Narcissa**: Stimmt das? Das hätten Sie mir sagen müssen.

**Narcissa**: Das war einmal – als ich noch jung war… aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass es ein Fehler war und ich will mit ihm und seinen Todessern nichts mehr zu tun haben! Und Draco soll nicht die gleichen Fehler machen wie seine Eltern.

**Richter**: Todesser? Ist das der Name dieses Clubs?

**Anwalt**: Ja. Und nach dem, was mir meine Mandantin erzählt hat, handelt es sich bei den Todessern keineswegs um einen harmlosen Club, sondern um eine kriminelle Vereinigung.

**Verteidigerin**: Das ist bislang nicht bewiesen worden.

**Riddle**: Ich kümmere mich auch nur ein bisschen um den Jungen. Draco bekommt zuhause überhaupt keine Nestwärme und Zuwendung mehr. Herr Richter – fragen Sie doch mal die Klägerin, wo sich der Vater des Jungen zur Zeit aufhält.

**Richter**: Wo?

**Narcissa**: (_leise_) Im Gefängnis…

**Anwalt**: Aber nur, weil der Angeklagte, Herr Riddle, ihn zu einer Straftat angestiftet hat.

**Verteidigerin**: Das ist bislang nicht bewiesen worden.

**Richter**: Am besten, wir hören jetzt mal Draco Malfoy selbst an.

_Ein blonder, junger Mann wird in den Gerichtssaal geführt und nimmt im Zeugenstand – also auf einem Stühlchen hinter einem Tischchen vor der Richterbank – Platz._

**Richter**: Ihr Name ist Draco Malfoy?

**Draco**: Ja.

**Richter**: Sie sind mit dem Angeklagten weder verwandt noch verschwägert?

**Draco**: Richtig.

**Richter**: Sie wissen, dass Sie vor Gericht die Wahrheit sagen müssen…

**Draco**: Jaja. Können wir das jetzt bitte schnell hinter uns bringen? Der Lord hat mich zu nichts gezwungen, das Tattoo finde ich schick und meine Mutter übertreibt total. Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?

**Richter**: Nicht so schnell, Herr Malfoy.

**Draco**: Was ist denn noch?

**Richter**: Ihre Mutter befürchtet, dass Sie durch Herrn Riddle in schlechte Gesellschaft geraten und wenn Sie nicht dieser Meinung sind, dann wäre es in Ihrem eigenen Interesse schön, wenn Sie uns das Gegenteil beweisen könnten.

**Draco**: (_seufzt_) Also gut – was wollen Sie wissen?

**Richter**: Für den Anfang würde ich gern wissen, was Herr Riddle denn so mit Ihnen unternimmt, wenn Sie bei ihm sind.

**Draco**: (_leicht verunsichert_) „Unternehmen" würde ich das nicht nennen…

**Narcissa**: Oh mein Gott! Draco! Hat er dich etwa angefasst?

**Riddle**: (_angeekelt_) Sehe ich aus wie ein Kinderschänder?

**Richter**: (_wiegt__bedächtig den Kopf_)

**Riddle**: Eine Unverschämtheit. Ich habe eine feste Beziehung mit der Tante des Jungen. Bellatrix. Eine tolle Frau.

**Richter**: Bellatrix Lestrange? Ah ja – sie ist auch als Zeugin geladen.

**Draco**: Äh – hallo? War's das jetzt?

**Narcissa**: Draco, gib doch endlich zu, dass er dich bedroht! Eine Mutter fühlt so etwas. Ich weiß, dass er etwas mit Dumbledore's Tod zu tun hat!

**Richter**: Dumbledore?

**Anwalt**: Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter des Jungen. Er wurde vor wenigen Wochen auf dem Dach seiner Schule umgebracht.

**Riddle**: Wer sagt, dass ich damit etwas zu tun hätte?

**Anwalt**: Ein Mitschüler von Draco Malfoy hat alles beobachtet.

**Riddle**: Pfff – wenn Sie damit Harry Potter meinen, dann hat der Junge erstens einen an der Klatsche und zweitens wird er dann auch erzählt haben, dass nicht ich auf dem Schuldach war, sondern Severus Snape.

**Richter**: Wer ist das jetzt wieder?

**Riddle**: Ein abtrünniges Clubmitglied. Sie sehen also, ich habe mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun! Ich kümmere mich nur ein bisschen um Draco. Wenn sich der Junge mal wieder unterdrückt und ungeliebt fühlt, dann kommt er zu mir, wir reden bei einem Gläschen Bier darüber – alkoholfrei, natürlich – dann gebe ich ihm ein paar Ratschläge und Draco geht wieder.

**Draco**: (_erleichtert_) Stimmt. Genauso. Der dunkle Lord schenkt mir die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich weder zuhause, noch in der Schule bekomme.

**Richter**: Na gut, dann können Sie Platz nehmen – bei Ihrer Mutter, oder…

**Draco**: Nein, danke (_geht direkt zu Riddle und setzt sich neben ihn_)

**Narcissa**: (_schluchzt laut_)

**Richter**: Wie ist das eigentlich mit diesem Severus Snape? Gibt es da eine andere Verhandlung wegen Mordes?

**Anwalt**: Nein – es wurde zwar Anklage wegen Mordes an Albus Dumbledore erhoben, aber der Angeklagte ist flüchtig und wurde noch nicht gefasst.

**Richter**: Aha – gut, dann machen wir jetzt weiter mit der Zeugenvernehmung. Harry Potter, bitte.

_Ein junger Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, dunklen, strubbeligen Haaren, einer Brille und auffallend grünen Augen betritt den Gerichtssaal und nimmt im Zeugenstand Platz._

**Richter**: Ihr Name ist Harry Potter?

**Harry**: Ja.

**Richter**: Sie sind ein Mitschüler von Draco Malfoy und können uns auch etwas über Herrn Riddle erzählen…

**Harry**: Allerdings! Voldemort hat meine Eltern umgebracht, als ich ein Jahr alt war und er versucht seit meinem elften Lebensjahr, mich ebenfalls umzubringen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen!

**Richter**: Äh…

**Riddle**: Da hören Sie's selbst. Der Junge leidet unter Verfolgungswahn. Für jedes Missgeschick in seinem Leben macht er mich verantwortlich.

**Harry**: Gar nicht wahr! Es ist alles so, wie ich es gesagt habe!

**Richter**: Können Sie das beweisen, Herr Potter?

**Riddle**: Wenn er das beweisen könnte, säße ich jetzt nicht hier, oder? Sondern wäre schon längst im Gefängnis.

**Harry**: Und woher habe ich dann diese Narbe?

**Riddle**: (_gelangweilt_) von dem tödlichen Autounfall deiner Eltern, den du nur knapp überlebt hast. Das können übrigens seine Tante und sein Onkel – bei denen er aufgewachsen ist – bestätigen.

**Harry**: Das stimmt alles gar nicht!

**Draco**: Oh, Mann, Potter! Hör doch endlich mit dem Quatsch auf. (_zum Richter_) So war er schon vom ersten Schultag an. Immer hat er mit der Mitleidstour versucht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

**Harry**: (_zu Draco_) Du hattest den Auftrag, Albus Dumbledore umzubringen! Ich war da! Ich habe alles gehört und gesehen! Aber du hast es nicht geschafft! Und deshalb hat Snape es für dich getan!

**Narcissa**: Ich wusste es! (_zu Riddle_) Du hast meinen Sohn zu einem Mord angestiftet!!

**Draco**: Das ist gar nicht wahr! Kein Mensch hat dich auf dem Dach gesehen, Potter!

**Harry**: Konntet ihr auch nicht! Ich hatte einen Tarnumhang an!

**Richter**: Tarnumhang?

**Draco**: Du willst das nur deshalb Snape anhängen, weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst! Er ist nämlich nie auf deine Mitleidstour und deine Ammenmärchen hereingefallen!

**Harry**: Snape ist ein ganz gemeiner…

**Richter**: DANKE! Herr Potter, ich glaube, wir haben genug gehört… Nehmen Sie bitte hier links Platz.

**Harry**: Aber…

**Richter**: BITTE!

_Harry schlurft mürrisch zur Zeugenbank und fläzt sich mit verschränkten Armen darauf._

**Richter**: (_trocknet sich die Stirn mit einem Taschentuch_) Bellatrix Lestrange, bitte.

_Eine elegante, schwarzhaarige, sehr schöne Frau tritt ein. Ihre dunklen Augen suchen sofort Herrn Riddle. Sie wirft ihm eine Kusshand zu, bevor sie im Zeugenstand Platz nimmt._

**Richter**: Ihr Name ist Bellatrix Lestrange?

**Bellatrix**: Ja.

**Richter**: Sie sind Draco Malfoy's Tante?

**Belltarix**: Ja, ich bin Narcissa's Schwester.

**Richter**: Sind Sie mit Herrn Riddle verwandt oder verschwägert?

**Bellatrix**: Wir sind verlobt!

**Riddle**: (_gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich_)

**Verteidigerin**: Ist was?

**Riddle**: Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung.

**Bellatrix**: (_strahlt über das ganze Gesicht_)

**Richter**: Frau Lestrange, waren Sie dabei, als Ihr Verlobter Ihrem Neffen dieses Tattoo verpasst hat?

**Bellatrix**: Ja – und?

**Richter**: Aber Ihnen muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass Draco zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch minderjährig war.

**Bellatrix**: (_zögernd_) Ja?

**Richter**: Die Einverständniserklärung der Eltern lag Ihrem Verlobten nicht vor!

**Bellatrix**: Ja, aber ich bin doch seine Tante und ich war dabei – außerdem wollte es der Junge so gerne, nicht wahr, Draco?

**Draco**: Ja, klar! Das Teil ist obercool und ich verstehe nicht, warum meine Mutter so einen Aufstand macht.

**Narcissa**: Weil ich nicht will, dass du so endest wie dein Vater – im Gefängnis! Du bist doch alles, was ich noch habe!

**Richter**: Ihre Mutter sorgt sich um Sie – das ist doch völlig natürlich und angesichts der Personen, die sich im Umfeld von Herrn Riddle aufhalten sollen, mehr als verständlich.

**Harry**: Genau! Sie (_zeigt auf Bellatrix_) hat nämlich meinen Patenonkel umgebracht! Kaltblütig!

**Bellatrix**: Das war ein Unfall – du dummes Balg! Er ist gestolpert! Wäre er nicht so besoffen gewesen, dann wäre gar nichts passiert!

**Richter**: Äh…

**Riddle**: Hören sie nicht auf ihn, der Junge ist völlig lütütü (_macht eine beredte Geste mit der Hand_)

**Richter**: Äh… wieso Patenonkel? Worum geht es hier eigentlich? So langsam kommt mir das alles sehr seltsam vor.

**Bellatrix**: Seltsam ist hier nur einer (_sie deutet verstohlen auf Harry_). Sein Patenonkel war manisch-deppresiv und ist durch ein Fenster gefallen, was nicht passiert wäre, wenn er nicht – wie üblich – betrunken gewesen wäre. Dann hätte er sich nämlich noch an dem Vorhang festhalten können. Ich stand nur zufällig in der Nähe. Das wurde aber bereits vor Gericht geklärt.

**Richter**: Aha… äh, wo war ich? Ach ja… Frau Lestrange, stimmt das denn, was Frau Malfoy und Herr Potter uns erzählt hat, dass Herr Riddle Draco zu einer Straftat angestiftet hat?

**Bellatrix**: (_schmollend_) Davon weiß ich nichts. Er erzählt mir halt auch nicht immer alles, dabei bin ich die Einzige, die alles für ihn tun würde.

**Richter**: Sie wissen also gar nichts über einen Mordauftrag einen gewissen Herrn Dumbledore betreffend?

**Bellatrix**: Ach, das war es, was Draco… äh… wussten Sie schon, dass meine saubere Schwester ein Verhältnis mit Severus Snape hatte?

**Richter**: Dem mutmaßlichen Mörder?

**Narcissa**: Das ist gar nicht wahr! Ich habe ihn lediglich gebeten, ein Auge auf Draco zu haben, nachdem er auf mich – seine eigene Mutter – ja nicht mehr hören wollte!

**Draco**: Mutter, du bist echt peinlich…

**Richter**: Na schön, dann hören wir doch am besten den nächsten Zeugen. Alastor Moody, bitte.

**Riddle**: Oh, bitte, nicht dieser senile Knacker… Herr Richter…

_Ein alter Mann betritt den Gerichtssaal. Er hinkt stark und geht an einem Stock. Man hört das hölzerne „Klonk" einer schlecht sitzenden, altmodischen Beinprothese. Das Gesicht des Mannes ist stark zerfurcht, über einem Auge trägt er eine schwarze Augenklappe. Auch er ist jemand, dem man nur bedingt mitten in der Nacht in einer Unterführung… Sie wissen, worauf ich hinaus will…_

**Moody**: Wer ist hier senil?! (_Er nimmt schwerfällig im Zeugenstand Platz_)

**Richter**: Sie sind Alastor Moody?

**Moody**: Allerdings.

**Richter**: Können Sie uns Auskunft darüber geben, ob Herr Riddle ein geeigneter Umgang für Draco Malfoy ist?

**Moody**: Riddle wäre nicht mal ein geeigneter Umgang für den Leibhaftigen!

**Richter**: Wodurch gelangen Sie zu dieser Annahme?

**Moody**: Annahme? Ich weiß das einfach! Einer seiner Todesser hat mich ein Jahr lang in einen Koffer eingesperrt.

**Richter**: Hä?

**Riddle**: Ich hab' doch schon gesagt, der ist völlig senil.

**Moody**: Senil? Ich geb' dir gleich senil, du Rotzlöffel – und was dieses Frettchen Draco Malfoy angeht, der ist keinen Deut besser als sein Vater. Draco wäre auch am besten im Gefängnis aufgehoben.

**Richter**: Äh… danke… ich glaube, wir haben genug gehört…

_Plötzlich kommt Unruhe im Publikum auf._

_Total dramatisch geht die Tür des Gerichtssaales auf und herein tritt ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit ebenso schwarzer Kleidung. Seine blasse Haut lässt seine Hakennase deutlich hervortreten._

_In diesem Moment macht ein grauhaariger Mann mit jugendlichem Gesicht im Publikum Anstalten aufzustehen, wird aber von einer jungen Frau mit pinkfarbenen Haaren energisch zurückgehalten._

**Grauhaariger Mann**: Severus! Du bist also doch gekommen! Hast du meine Nachricht erhalten?

**Severus**: Wäre ich sonst hier?

**Pinkhaarige Frau**: Remus! Du hast Kontakt zu ihm?

**Remus**: Ähm…

**Severus**: Kontakt? Das beschreibt es nur sehr unzureichend, nicht wahr, Liebling?

**Remus**: (_lächelt dümmlich glückselig_)

**Pinkhaarige Frau**: Remus!

**Richter**: Wer sind Sie denn? Und was soll diese Störung?

**Severus**: Mein Name ist Severus Snape und meine Aussage wird erheblich zur Klärung dieses Falles beitragen.

**Richter**: Na gut. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich Sie jetzt verhaften lassen, da Sie ja ein mutmaßlicher Mörder sind, aber wir haben noch Sendezeit übrig, von daher können wir uns auch erst Mal anhören, was Sie zu sagen haben.

**Severus**: (_sarkastisch_) Vielen Dank.

**Richter**: Dann nehmen Sie bitte Platz und nennen uns ihren Namen und ihr Geburtsdatum.

**Severus**: Severus Snape – 09. Januar.

**Richter**: Sie sind mit Herrn Riddle weder verwandt noch verschwägert?

**Severus**: Exakt.

**Richter**: Und Sie wissen, dass Sie vor Gericht die Wahrheit sagen müssen?

**Severus**: Ja.

**Richter**: In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Herrn Riddle?

**Severus**: Ich war einige Jahre sein treuester Todesser – bis ich ihn an Albus Dumbledore verraten und ausspioniert habe. Der dunkle Lord ist ein psychopatischer Massenmörder, der junge Menschen rekrutiert um sie durch Erpressung und andere Tricks dazu zu bringen, seine Befehle auszuführen.

**Narcissa**: Hat er auch Draco bedroht?

**Severus**: Ja.

**Narcissa**: Oh mein Gott, mein armer Junge – womit hat dir dieses Schwein gedroht?

**Draco**: _(bricht in Tränen aus) _Ach, Mami… er hat gesagt, er lässt dich und Papi umbringen, wenn ich nicht tue, was er sagt. (_er flüchtet sich in die offenen Arme seiner Mutter)_

**Bellatrix**: (_springt von der Zeugenbank auf und deutet auf Severus_) Das sagt er doch nur, damit er meine blöde Schwester weiter ficken darf, so lange ihr Mann im Gefängnis sitzt!

**Severus**: Bellatrix, welchen Teil von „Remus, Liebling" hast du nicht verstanden?

**Pinkhaarige Frau**: Das höre ich mir nicht länger an! Ich gehe! (_sie stürmt aus dem Gerichtssaal)_

**Richter**: (_guckt verwirrt um sich, entdeckt dann das Hämmerchen auf seinem Tisch und benutzt es auch_) RUHE! RUHE! Wenn hier nicht augenblicklich Ruhe herrscht, dann… (_plötzliche Stille – alle Augen sind auf ihn gerichtet_) Na also – geht doch. Aber ich glaube, bevor wir diesen verworrenen Fall klären, gehen wir erst Mal in die Werbepause.

_Severus_: Ich sollte vielleicht noch darauf hin weisen, dass ich beweisen kann, dass Albus Dumbledore am Leben ist…

_**WERBEPAUSE**_

_Zwei Waschmittel-, drei Auto-, zwei Schokoriegel- und einer Versicherungswerbung später erscheint endlich wieder der Gerichtssaal auf der Mattscheibe…_

**Richter**: Herr Snape, habe ich Sie eben richtig verstanden? Sie sagen, Sie haben Beweise, dass Albus Dumbledore noch am Leben ist?

**Severus**: (_gelangweilt_) Ja.

**Richter**: Und… wo ist dieser Beweis?

**Severus**: (_sieht auf seine Uhr_) Müsste gleich hier sein…

Die Tür des Gerichtssaales öffnete sich erneut total dramatisch und ein alter Mann mit langem, weißem Bart und ebenso langen, weißen Haaren tritt ein. Er trägt rote Shorts, ein schreiend buntes Hawaiihemd, weiße Socken zu Sandalen und eine modische Sonnenbrille.

**Severus**: Darf ich vorstellen? Albus Dumbledore. (_er zeigt dramatisch auf den alten Mann mit den weißen Haaren.)_

_Ein kollektives Nach-Luft-Schnappen geht durch die Menge._

**Albus**: Hi!

**Richter**: Sie leben?

**Albus**: Wie man sieht.

**Riddle**: Verdammter Mist!

**Albus**: Tja, Tom – tut mir leid, aber dein Plan mich „loszuwerden" ist wieder mal schief gegangen.

**Riddle**: Ich bin von Verrätern umgeben!

**Richter**: Wie war das?

**Riddle**: Ach nichts…

**Richter**: Das war eben ein Schuldeingeständnis!

**Riddle**: Nein.

**Richter**: Doch!

**Bellatrix**: (_zu Riddle_) Warum hast du mich nicht damit beauftragt? Ich hätte das in Nullkommanix erledigt gehabt und hätte nicht so rumgepfuscht wie Draco! Du weißt doch, dass ich alles für dich tun würde!

**Richter**: HA! Also doch!

**Bellatrix**: Ooops…

**Riddle**: Bellatrix, dafür bringe ich dich um…

**Bellatrix**: Aber du wirst doch nicht deine eigene Verlobte…

**Riddle**: WIR SIND NICHT VERLOBT! Mit so einer dummen Schlampe würde ich mich nie verloben!

**Richter**: (_winkt zwei kräftigen Vollzugsbeamten_) Kommen Sie bitte mal her und nehmen Sie Herrn Riddle in Gewahrsam.

_Die Beamten ringen den tobenden Riddle nieder und führen ihn ab, während dieser wilde Verwünschungen ausstößt._

**Albus**: Der arme Tom…

**Richter**: Ach ja… Herr Dumbledore – warum sind Sie eigentlich nicht tot?

**Albus**: Ich gebe zu, das war vielleicht nicht ganz richtig, aber es war so hübsch elegant, Tom Riddle auf diese Weise das Handwerk zu legen. Sehen Sie, ich habe das alles mit Severus hier abgesprochen. Ich täuschte meinen Tod nur vor und wollte auf Hawaii abwarten, bis Tom Riddle einen Fehler macht. Eigentlich hatte ich mir das Ende etwas anders vorgestellt… aber dann hat mich Severus über diese Verhandlung vor dem Familiengericht informiert und solange das Ergebnis stimmt…

**Richter**: (_wirkt etwas überfordert_) Das muss zum Glück eine andere Kammer klären… (_er wirft einen Seitenblick auf Draco und Narcissa, die sich immer noch in den Armen liegen_) Okay… das hat sich dann wohl von selbst erledigt und wir haben auch nur noch 30 Sekunden Sendezeit – das reicht gerade noch, damit der grauhaarige Herr aus dem Publikum Herrn Snape um den Hals fallen kann.

**Remus**: _(freudig erregt) _Darf ich wirklich?

**Richter**: (_grinst_) Ich bitte darum! So etwas bringt gute Einschaltquoten.

_Der Fernseher wird ausgeschaltet, die Fanfic-Autorin reibt sich vergnügt die Hände. Alles in Allem ein gelungener Nachmittag._

**ENDE**


End file.
